Silver Dove
by SkeeterBeetle
Summary: Hermione is a princess who falls in love with a prince under a curse. He is cursed by day but not by night. Time is running out can she save him in time?


Chapter 1

The Silver Dove

Chapter 1.

The sun was just beginning to rise; its warm light seeped through the breaks in the foliage. The world was almost a musty blue, thin air reflecting the pale beams. Birds were beginning to wake and the castle was beginning to stir. The forest was full of the sounds of small footsteps and voices mixed with the musical wish of morning.

Lulled asleep by these peaceful sounds was a small figure lying beneath a tree. On close inspection one would see that this figure was a girl. She was rapped in a pale pink cloak wearing a plain white dress. Her chest rose and fell in time with the swell of the leaves above her and her soft brown curls brushed against her nose. She lay there peacefully with a calm smooth face.

Breaking the beautiful melody was a shrill scream, its sharp noise rousing the whole area and causing the castle in the distance to uproar with panic. The girl's eyes snapped open breaking the serene face to one of worry and panic.

_Had she really been gone that long? _

She jumped to her feet as fast as she could. Combing her hands through her hair as she ran scraping out the leaves. She breathed heavily running through the forest following the noise of the voices and screams disturbing the peaceful morning. Her small slipered feet transitioned from hard dirt to soft green grass with no complaint.

The castle loomed in the distance as she came over the hill where the forest ended. The green carpet stretched over the flowing hills leading all the way to the shinning castle. Its tall cream turrets stretched for the ski almost scraping the clouds. The blue flag of Crusa hung from the tallest of these towers, waving at the girl as she stood at the top of the hill.

She rested there for a moment regaining her breath. The brightness from the sun had changed from a soft weightless glow to strong yellow beams. It reached down cutting through the landscape, heating the morning to make way for noon.

"Every one is in a frenzy. I can hear them even from here."

She spoke to herself in a delicate voice, still weak from lack of use. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she could tell she needed to hurry. She began to run down the steep slopes, cutting through the farms scattered about and staggering through mud to get to the fences, ruining her hems in the process. There was a cleaner way to go but she didn't have the time.

She finally came to the hedge that surrounded the whole castle. There was a tree leaning over to the other side of the barrier. She quickly clambered up the branches and touched down on a gentle flowerbed.

The castle grounds were magnificent. There were different levels of flora leading up to the veranda surrounding the base of castle connected by stone staircases. Neatly cut trees bordered the stairs and walkways casting comforting shadows where one would walk. The grass was carefully cut and the flowers were in full bloom radiating beautiful colors around the garden. A giant fountain was placed in between two wide stone staircases, in a roundabout of grass and blossoms, its splashing water landing on the fragile lilies floating on the broken surface.

Her skirts flew as she ran towards the flight of steps. Beads of sweat were gathering on her forehead, making her hair cling to her face as it bounced. The noise from in the castle grew louder as she reached the head of the staircase. She now stared upon five towering windows that lead out onto the veranda. There were grand glass double doors at the base of the center pane and she headed for these. Thin golden handles met together at the middle of the two doors. She clasped one and gave it a twist and the door flew open.

For someone who had entered by this way many times she gave no notice, but to a new comer there breath would have stuck. The beauty of the room was stunning. Great mirrors lined the curving walls, covering every inch of wall space. Light streaming in from the magnificent windows reflected off the mirrors and golden moldings. Elegant chandeliers twinkled down at the ground, casting tiny rainbows dancing around the room. The ballroom sang splendor. The sound from the castle was closed off from the room, not even a parade could squeeze underneath the vast doors.

She circled the room forgetting her purpose for rushing. Looking at her reflection in the glass she sighed. Her white dress was now a stuffy brown and her petite slippers were covered in sludge and grime. Her skirt was torn at the calf making her dress all the more unattractive. And she had twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair. Her double in the glass sneered at her. These mirrors had seen reflections far grander then her.

At that moment the golden doors burst open and a frantic woman came charging in.

"Oh princess! We have been looking everywhere for you!" She paused to regain her breath and smooth her frizzy strands of hair down back into her tight bun. "I saw you walking through the garden and ran down." Still breathing heavily she continued. "Your father has asked for your presence in the dinning hall. You must hurry."

The old woman pushed her towards the grand doors. Ushering her along at a fast pace. As they winded through the corridors several servants gaped at her appearance while others walked by her pulling twigs or smudging dirt off her face. Readying her for the king's audience. As they neared their destination their pace slowed. The servants had managed to clean her up a considerable amount. Her dress and slippers were the only things that remained unchanged. Slowly she stepped through the doors into the dinning hall. Frozen at the door she didn't dare go any further. Normally she would have walked in and sat down but today she was in a mess and was embarrassed. The chinking of the silver stopped and the king raised his head.

"Don't stand there like a servant girl. Come here." He commanded, gently waving his hand for her to approach. Timidly she moved forward, a small blush was creeping up onto her cheeks. Her sister and father were sitting at the far end of the long table. Her sister Eleanor sat straight as a board handling her silver with the utmost care. She had always been well behaved. She was the perfect princess. Her father sat with a noble and kind gaze waiting for her to come near.

When the light gleaming in through the windows hit the advancing princess Eleanor giggled. The king shot a glance at her and she quieted instantly.

"I hear you have been out this past evening." He leaned back into his seat and folded his hands over his round belly. "Might you like to tell me where you were." She shifted awkwardly on the spot causing her dirty skirt to sway from side to side. Her head faced the ground and she stared at her grubby slippers. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"I was out in the forest." The blush burned fearsly at her cheeks.

"And is that also why you were no where to be found this morning?" King Adrastos raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he asked. Nervously she responded, "I didn't mean to but I fell asleep. I woke to fide it was morning." Her eyes finally met his, full of worry. "I tried to get back as fast as I could. I am sorry, so very sorry."

King Adrastos ruminated over her answer for a moment. Subsequently he began to laugh. His laugh was worm and deep and it caused the young princess to smile.

"Well now, we can't have a princess acting like that can we!" He slowly laughed out. "Now sit Hermione and eat. Tell us of your adventure in the forest." Beaming the young princess sat. Eleanor didn't look happy at all, her nose wrinkled as Hermione sat down.

The two princesses were complete opposites. Eleanor was prim and decorous while Hermione was bold and audacious. Never the less the sisters managed to get a long often and were really quite good friends. It was only moments like these, when Hermione went against everything Eleanor approved of, that they crossed blades. The three ate in a comfortable silence. Hermione did not wish to share about her evening and the King understood. The secrets of a young girl were no place for him.

Four men servants stood in each corner of the table. They were dressed in deep blue vests with snow-white cravats and black boots. They were stationed everywhere throughout the castle, partly there for service but mostly for security. Each of them donned a belt with a shining sword.

The king placed his silver utensils on the edge of his plate. He leaned to the side and spoke with one of these men in a low murmuring voice. Thumping his heels in understanding the man swiftly turned and stepped out of the room. Hermione watched with wide eyes as the man returned with two girls trailing after him. One held a large rectangular box while the other walked behind with her head facing the carpeted ground.

Eleanor's head had also shot up when the three entered the room, her eyes full of jealousy. Hermione had always been the king's favorite. When Queen Susanna had died the king's affection was focused on the young baby she left behind. He always held sadness for her knowing that she had never known her mother and was determined to make her happy. Today seemed to be ideal being the princesses 17th birthday.

The two servants stopped their deep blue skirts still swaying. The manservant also halted and returned to his previous stance. The king turned to Hermione and smiled. "This used to be your mothers. I thought you might like to have it." With that he motioned to the first servant girl and she raised the lid off of the box. Inside was a cream colored dress covered with thin red patterns making it appear like a cloth china set. Hermione gasped and Eleanor's face turned bright red. Everyone knew about the dress, it had been Queen Susanna's favorite gown. When it had become to small for the queen she said she would give it to her first daughter, making it Eleanor's.

"Papa! Why are you giving the dress to her?" Eleanor yelled, her jealousy too much for her to contain. "It was meant to be mine!"

"I know that Eleanor, but I thought Hermione would be more suited for it." Eleanor's head drooped her face changing from red to sickly white.

"O Papa, I could never take it if Eleanor wishes to have it so much." Hermione's eyes were wide and thoughtful. The king stared at his two daughters and spoke smoothly to his first daughter, "Eleanor, I know your mother wanted the dress for you but why not let Hermione wear it this once? Just for today." Eleanor's head slowly rose up her color had begun to return. A small smile was forced at the corners of her mouth.

"Its alright, she can have it." She sighed and looked down again, "Its much too small for me anyway." Silence enveloped the table. Sadness radiated from Hermione and confusion from the king.

"Well then," the king shifted his gaze to rest on Hermione. "You will wear the dress for the feast tonight."

"What feast papa?" Both princesses asked in unison.

"What feast? Is it not your birthday?" The king's eyes twinkled at Hermione. A small smile spread across her face. "I have invited the whole kingdom to come and celebrate this day." He beamed over his wine glass at her. "I have also scheduled a ball." Eleanor began choking on her scone.

"Why Papa?" She sputtered out, "I never received a ball." She stared at him with crumbs sticking to her chin.

"I recognize that, but the royal family from Kreen has expressed a desire to call upon us and I thought what better day then today and what better place then a ball." He quickly began shoveling mouthfuls of eggs into his mouth.

"Papa, why did you really schedule the ball?" Hermione timidly asked. Both girls looked curiously up at their father. He coughed softly, ignoring her question he stated, "I have scheduled a fitting for you this afternoon - "

"A fitting!" Eleanor leaped up from her seat and with her skirts billowing behind her she dashed out of the room in excitement. Hermione rose out of her seat and stepped toward her father.

"Thank you Papa." She gave her father a tight hug then followed her sister out of the room leaving the king to finish his breakfast alone.


End file.
